Wires of the Heart
by Heart of Virgo
Summary: In Cannon, Keitaro is a fool. He is incapable of standing up for himself, and is a complete wimp. It is often implied that there are things we don't know about the Urashima family, so why is it that Keitaro only inherited a half hearted form of immortality? In this version, Keitaro will have inherited some actual skills, and will have a spine. What a foreign concept. (On Hiatus.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, or any other anime, manga, movie, music, game, or book. I also do not own Walter or Hellsing, for which I am eternally sad.**

In canon universe, Keitaro Urashima is essentially a bitch; a good guy who doesn't have the balls to stand ups for his self and put a bunch of self-righteous man haters in their place. It is often implied that there are things we don't know about the Urashima Clan, so why it is 'immortality' is the only thing that Keitaro seems to have inherited. This is what happens when a very different Keitaro shows up on that fateful day at the Hinatasou.

/

Keitaro sighed in mild frustration. Haruka wasn't in the tea shop, and he so wanted some tea right now. In fact, the shop was closed for the day for some reason. And the Inn was changed to a girl's dorm of all things. He really couldn't understand why his grandmother invited him here, since he obviously couldn't stay in the dorm. Still, he thought, best to head up and at least talk to her. After all, Hina wouldn't invite him here for nothing.

He approached the dorm with caution, thoughts of being arrested for being a pervert and peeping tom passing through his mind. He opened the door, kicking his shoes casually to land beside several other pairs. Pausing, he noticed how eerily quiet it is. With a frown on his face, Keitaro pulled a pair of solid black leather gloves from his pocket, pulling them on efficiently and quickly. The quiet is never a good thing, he thought.

He shook those thoughts from his mind. It wasn't likely that anything was actually wrong. After all, the dorm is several stories tall, so it's possible nobody is even on the same floor as him. Feeling his craving for a nice cup of tea overtake him, Keitaro made his way to the kitchen, quickly finding the tea bags that his Grandmother had stashed away. He didn't trust whatever the young women living here would pass off as tea, it probably being ooze bought from a local grocery store. It may be Japan, but better safe than sorry.

Swiftly, but with loving care, he set about making what he considered the elixir of the gods, if only for its calming effect. And he made it the proper way, mind you. None of that instant sludge people tried to pass off as tea. As he was pouring his cup of heaven on earth, a feminine squeak of nervous surprise drew his attention. He looked up, noticing a young girl of maybe 14 standing in the door, a bag of groceries in her arms. He recognized her Shinobu Maehara, if Grandmother Hina's description was accurate. He smiled pleasantly.

"Ah, you must be Maehara-san. Grandmother Hina has told me about you in her letters." Shinobu let out another squeak, reminding him of a small mouse faced with a very large snake. The girl might as well be one, if she is as timid as Hina believes her to be. Deathly afraid of her own shadow, was the phrase he believes she used. Still, perhaps she could tell him where Hina is.

"Tell me, do you know where Hina is? She requested that I stop by, but I have not been able to find her or Haruka." Not that he actually bothered looking for Hina, having an idea about where she truly is; namely, not here, or even in Japan. Old woman always did have a habit of running off at the drop of a hat. Still, she wouldn't have called him here without reason.

The girl, Shinobu, just squeaked again. He was beginning to get irritated, but kept such hidden. Getting angry with this girl would cause more problems than it solved. Still, she could at least speak up. It's rude to ignore someone in such a way. He took a step forward, his most pleasant smile on his face- and she turned and fled, dropping the groceries. Casually catching the groceries, Keitaro frowned. That was just plain rude. He sighed, turning and placing the bags on the counter. Might as well put the groceries away, he thought, since the girl wasn't likely to be back anytime soon. Besides, chasing after her would give a terrible impression if someone were to stumble upon the scene.

Keitaro had finished with the groceries and was sitting at the table drinking tea when a group of girls, the tenants he surmised, burst into the room. At the lead was a young woman of about 17, Motoko Aoyoma he guessed, dressed in kendo practice clothes, a very real sword clutched in her left hand? He casually pretended to ignore their rather hostile stares, taking in the rest of the group.

At the front was Motoko, standing a good head taller than him, with long, waist length black hair tied up in some sort of ponytail, aristocratic features arrayed in a harsh scowl. She obviously doesn't appreciate his presence. A shame, he thinks, since she is rather beautiful. Behind her, and to her immediate right, is a young woman he believes to be Naru Narusegawa. Her features, also beautiful, remind him of the classic girl next door image. Her face, too, is scrunched up in a harsh scowl, her distaste clear to see. Her brown hair features two strange protrusions that oddly remind him of antennae.

Behind Naru, looking over her shoulder is a woman of about 20, with short, silvery-blond hair, cut above the shoulders. Her eyes are crinkled in an appearance that oddly reminds him of the whimsical, mischievous Kitsune from old legends. She looks upon the situation with interest and curiosity, but no real malice. This, he believes, is Mitsune Konno, Naru's best friend. Standing behind Motoko, and peeking around the side of her, is a young girl of about 14, with blond hair done up in two short tails on the sides of her head. Her skin is a dark tan, and green eyes gaze upon the situation with childlike innocence and curiosity. He is startled to see a brief glimpse of a very adult intelligence behind those eyes. This would be Kaolla Su, he surmises.

At the very back of the group, quivering in fear, is Shinobu, her dark black, nearly blue hair a mess, almost as if one of the others had ruffled it. She shivers when his gaze rakes over the group, especially so when it briefly pauses on her. He ignores this, only noting it down as information to be reviewed later. He focuses on Motoko again, the one he has estimated to be the largest threat in the group. All of this took less than a second. His right hand flexes the material of his glove stretching.

"You must be the tenants. Granny Hina has told me much about all of you; Aoyoma-san, Narusegawa-san, Konno-san, Su-san, and Maehara-san." His face stretches into a pleasant smile, dark brown eyes crinkling. Motoko bristled.

"Who are you, and why are you befouling this establishment with your presence?" Keitaro frowned, and the girls felt a sudden chill. He smiled again, though the smile was smaller and much slower to form. It was more a bearing of his teeth than a proper smile.

"How rude of me. My name is Keitaro Urashima, grandson of Hinata Urashima, and heir to the Urashima clan." His eyes narrowed into thin slits, muscles tensing up subtly. "Who are you, Aoyoma-san, to question my presence on my family's land?" Motoko faltered, but Naru stepped forward to take her place. She didn't seem to care who Keitaro was.

"Granny Hina never mentioned having a grandson. I don't believe you. All I see is a pervert who has snuck in here to molest us." Keitaro's jaw locked at her accusation. Anger and resentment burned through him at being labeled such a thing; at being accused of such debauchery without proof or provocation.

"I can see that there will be no reasoning with you. Very well, if it's a fight you desire so much, it's a fight you'll get. Come at me, little girl!" That was all the excuse that Naru needed. She kicked off, shoving Motoko aside and coming in at him, right fist drawn back. He nearly rolled his eyes at the easily read move. She swung, and even though his eyes widened at the force behind it, he still diverted it easily, placing his palm on her forearm and spinning her around with the force of her own swing. A swift kick to her exposed back sent her flying right into Motoko, who was running at him, sword held tightly in her left hand, her right hand gripping the handle for a quick draw.

The girls collided roughly, but were quickly on their feet. Keitaro, however, had already leapt past them, shoving his way through the other girls. He took off up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He swiftly turned a corner, only to come face to face with a…giant, mechanical turtle? Two panels sliding back, and the whine of energy weapons powering up, quickly forced him to get over his surprise. There were several flashes of light, in quick succession of each other, and he was hurrying by. Behind him, the turtle exploded, hurling shrapnel everywhere.

He could hear exclamations of surprise and the sound of pounding feet behind him, but he kept running, trying to remember from his vague memories where the stairs to the roof were. Turning several more corners, he found them, and immediately was up them. Bursting through the roof door, he noticed the roof had been turned into a makeshift dojo. A small grin curled on his lips, sinister in its intent.

When the girls came through the open roof door, he was waiting for them, standing on the other side of the roof. He stood hands at his side, knees slightly bent, ready to move. He smiled at their arrival, and it was an unpleasant smile; like a wolf bearing its fangs.

"I warn you, this is where the real fight begins. Are you ready, children?" Naru bristled at the insinuation, especially since he didn't appear to be much older than her. Motoko, however, was a bit more cautious. Being an actual warrior, and not a casual brawler like Naru, Motoko had noticed the smooth, efficient moves of a trained killer in their brief scuffle before. Something about him was raising her hackles and ringing alarm bells in her mind.

And then the same flash of light as from before appeared, swiftly disappearing. A clean cut appeared in Naru's shirt, right along her stomach. She could only stare at it in shock, before raising her gaze to Keitaro. Hanging in the air, defying gravity, were wires, all gravitating around him like coiled snakes. They flashed blue in the light, and all of them lead back to his gloved hands. His teeth were bared, not even attempting to appear human or pleasant.

"Perhaps I should complete my introduction. My name is Keitaro Urashima, heir to the Urashima clan, and master vampire hunter!" The wires flashed forward at unimaginable speed, and Naru knew in that moment that she was going to die. This man was going to kill her, and it would take no more effort than breathing for him.

"Keitaro!" The wires stopped, already wrapped around her like boa constrictors. Everyone else turned to look at the one who had called. It was Haruka. Her stern, no nonsense gaze was focused on Keitaro, who met it with an even stare. Clearly, unlike the others, he was not intimidated by this woman.

"Aunt Haruka, what a pleasant surprise. Your shop was closed, so I headed on in." He ignored the twitch in the corner of her eye when he called her 'Aunt'. He would apologize later, for now he needed to emphasize the family connection to the girls in front of him.

"So I've noticed. Keitaro, if you would be so kind, would you please let Naru-san go. Now." It wasn't a request, and while a part of him wanted to finish the act just to spite Haruka, he grudgingly let Naru down. The girl needed to be put in her place.

"Haruka-san, who is this man?" Mitsune queried, ignoring her best friend, who had retreated behind her, shivering much like Shinobu. Haruka's gaze never left Keitaro, even as she waved a fax in her hand.

"He's your new land lord. Girls, meet Keitaro Urashima, my 'nephew'." They turned stunned eyes on Keitaro. He merely smiled serenely, giving them a wave. The wires still glinted menacingly in his hand.

**Author's notes: This is my first posted story for this fandom, and while I've read a lot of fics for it, I've never actually read the manga myself or watched the anime. There might be a few holes, and things won't be canon in here. Anyway, as some of you have probably noticed, Keitaro is actually modeled a bit after Walter from Hellsing and Hellsing Ultimate, though they won't be the same personality wise because Walter has gone through different experiences, and Keitaro has never had the rather dubious honor of meeting Alucard. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any of the material used in this work of fiction aside from the idea to actually crossover these two worlds.**

**Author's Note: I'm slightly disappointed, but it is to be expected. Some of you believe me foolish enough to take Keitaro's name and just slap it on an OC that looks vaguely like him. Aside from being slightly more hardened, and being dressed a little more formally, Keitaro is the same in appearance as the anime. I did not suddenly decide that he needed to shoot up to six feet in height or something retarded like that to make him cooler.**

** Also, some of you are worried that this may turn into a bashing fiction where the girls react harshly without reason to the slightest infraction from Keitaro. You are wrong. They have reason, though it is incorrect. I only tell you this. Nothing is as it seems.**

Keitaro personally didn't see why the girls distrusted him so. Sure, he admitted he might have reacted slightly rashly, but what could he say? He liked to fight. Hidden behind his calm, polite exterior was a beast lusting for battle, and he knew at least one of the girls could give him a challenge, though not much of one at the present.

After Haruka's announcement, they had all relocated to the lobby/living room, Haruka staying to mediate the peace. Currently, Keitaro found he in the mildly unsettling position of having the untrusting glares of several people he was not allowed to fight focused upon him. He sat on a small love seat, Haruka sitting frigidly beside him. Across from them were the girls, (His tenants, he reminded himself), who all glared at him. Alright, so that was a slight exaggeration. Motoko, Naru, and Mitsune were glaring at him, all with varying degrees of intensity. Shinobu just sat between Naru and Motoko, fidgeting uncomfortably, while Koalla was perched on the edge of the rather large couch they sat on like some kind of monkey.

"Now, as I said before, this is Keitaro Urashima, my 'nephew'. He has been appointed your new Landlord by Mom." Haruka spoke with the same bored, uninterested tone she usually did. Keitaro appreciated the genuine support from her.

"Wait, so he really is your nephew?" Naru questioned, latching on to the emphasis Haruka had been placing on the word nephew. In response, Haruka shook her head, causing more than one girl to sigh in relief.

"No, he's actually my cousin. He became my nephew when Mom adopted me." And more than one girl retracted that sigh of relief, Keitaro noted with no small amount of amusement. Really, despite his mild discomfort, this wasn't so bad. If these girls were always this dramatic, he might gain some genuine amusement here. It's not like he minded Granny Hina leaving him in charge. In fact, he relished it, though not for the reasons many would suspect.

"Now, despite the rather…tumultuous beginning to your relationship, I want you all to respect Keitaro as you would Mom or I. He is your new Landlord after all." He really did love Haruka sometimes. She could slip the vaguest of threats into the most common sentences in the most casual way. Keitaro stood, facing the girls, meeting each of their eyes in turn.

"I promise to treat each of you with the respect and dignity a tenant deserves." He bowed slightly at the waist, one are crossed diagonally across his chest. His eyes never left them, unblinking, even as a pleasant smile stretched across his face. The girls all gave unique and individual reactions to this statement. Naru shivered, remembering how quickly that smile could change. Mitsune's eyes narrowed, even as beautiful lips formed a facetious grin. Motoko's face closed off, her emotions retreating. Shinobu just trembled, refusing to meet his eyes (She must find the floor rather interesting; with all the time she spends staring at it). Kaolla returned his smile with one of her own, face practically splitting in half with a massive smile.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," Haruka stood, as calm and composed as when she had interrupted the fight. "Keitaro, I need to show you to your quarters. Come." Keitaro nodded, following after his 'aunt'. They ascended to the second floor, heading down the first hallway they came across. Haruka paused as they came to a door on the right side; a sign hung on the door that read," Dorm Manager." She pulled a key from her pocket, unlocking the door, before turning to him, key held out.

"Here. This will be your room from now on, so try not to lock yourself out." Though her words were harsh, a faint, teasing smile hung on her face. Keitaro grunted in amusement, reaching out and taking the key. Haruka turned to leave.

"Wait." Keitaro requested. Haruka turned, puzzled. Keitaro spread his arms wide, and she sighed in exasperation. Taking a step forward, they embraced, Keitaro resting his chin on his slightly taller 'aunts' shoulder. He smiled in contentment. "It's good to see you again, Haruka."

"Likewise. I missed you, little cousin." Haruka pulled away, favoring him with a gentle smile. Keitaro returned a playful scowl.

"Keep calling me that and I'll start calling you aunt again." Thunk! Keitaro rubbed his head, the side of it stinging. Haruka tucked her fan away back into her grey jacket, scowling at him. Keitaro merely smiled dopily at her. Truly, it was good to be home.

Unfortunately, Keitaro found quite the mess waiting for him in his room. He had much paperwork to fill out. Keitaro found himself cursing Haruka for leaving him so much work. It was only several hours later that he finished. He had to fill out many forms, and he needed to file them in many different places. Damn the government for separating everything into different branches. He would have to traverse all over town to drop all the paperwork off in the correct places. He could just mail it, but the local shipping and delivery company was notoriously terrible.

Work for tomorrow, he supposed. Whoever thought a man taking over an all-girls dorm was an easy process was a damn fool. Still, he thought, glancing out the window, at least it wasn't too bad. It would all be worth it in the end. But now it was time for dinner, being that it was well into the night. In fact, he had probably missed dinner by now. Still, maybe they left him some in the fridge. If not, he was perfectly capable of making something for himself. Besides, he could use some more tea. All that paperwork had given him a killer headache, and he swore words were still dancing before his vision.

Keitaro prepared to leave, but stepping across the room, he noticed something. There was a whole in the roof, wide enough for a person to fit through, with a sliding panel covering it. Frowning in confusion, Keitaro quietly pulled his table underneath it, climbing on top of it. Cautiously, he pushed panel up, peering into the room above his. He immediately recognized it as a tenant's room, due to the fact that it was inhabited. In fact, he believed that was Naru sitting by the desk, her back to him. Cautiously, quietly, he slid back down, settling the panel back into place silently.

Turning once again to scrounge up some food, Keitaro made a note to block that hole up. He doesn't know what kind of bond Naru has with his grandmother, and he doesn't care. They don't share that bond, and this is his room now, not Granny Hina's. Strolling out of his room, Keitaro casually locks the door behind him. Kind of pointless with a giant, gaping door in his ceiling, but it's not like getting in would do anyone any good anyway. The paperwork and the money were both locked in Granny Hina's custom safe, and if that wasn't enough, he had placed a few protections of his own.

Keitaro made his way downstairs, quickly heading to the kitchen. He pays Mitsune, who is sitting on the couch, facing away from him and watching TV, no mind. He does notice she is rather anxiously watching a horse race of all things. Perhaps she bet some money? A bad habit to cultivate, he decides. Entering the kitchen, he notices the sink is empty of dishes and the kitchen itself is clean. Apparently the girls knew something of cleanliness. Good, there would be less fuss when he discussed chores with them tomorrow.

Opening the fridge, he sees a plate wrapped in plastic wrap, with his name scribbled on it. Smiling, he removes the plate, stripping the wrapping off. He places it in the microwave, moving to the cupboard he retrieves tea bags. While his food heats up, he sets about making tea. A minute later, the microwave beeps, alerting him to the fact his food is done. He pulls the plate out, settling down at the table. He is just about to dig in, when a strange scent catches his attention. Frowning in confusion, he leans down, sniffing his food carefully. His eyes widen in surprise and horror.

"Aconitum? But who could?" Keitaro backs away from his plate, reaching into his back pocket and pulling his gloves on. His wires glint menacingly, even as he peers frantically around the room, paranoia almost taking over. Who would want to poison him?

He doesn't know who cooks dinner, but he was willing to bet it was Shinobu. No cook would trust someone inexperienced to go grocery shopping for them. A part of him, the dumber, fearful part wanted to immediately blame her. As he calmed down, however, new options rose to the surface.

While it was possible that Shinobu could have been the one to lace his food with Aconitum, anyone else who handled the food for even a moment could have also done so. Naru was a college student hopeful who studied a wide range of subjects. She could have easily recognized wild growing Aconitum, and being that it's a native plant, she wouldn't have had to go far to get any; same for any of the others.

Motoko, being an Aoyama, could also possess such knowledge, if only to recognize it in her own food. While he didn't know anything about Mitsune, she had almost as much of a reason as any of the others to make an attempt on his life. He had, admittedly, attempted to injure and possibly maim her best friend.

And lastly, there was Kaolla. She was, according to Granny Hina, a certifiable genius. Poisoning him would be well within her means and capabilities. The question is who actually attempted it. They were smart enough to lace only his food with it, so it happened after dinner was cooked and the food were divided up into portions. At that point, anyone of them could have done it. The real question was, who here had the heart of a murderer. Which of his tenants was more monster than woman?

He didn't know, but he was going to find out. Nobody had ever made an attempt on his life and survived the attempt. He didn't mean to let that record drop now.


End file.
